The theme ofthe UCSF OAIC is Predictors, Characteristics, and Outcomes of Late-life Disability: A Focus on Vulnerable Populations. OAIC leaders are dedicated to better understanding and addressing late-life disability in vulnerable populations-vulnerable due to either advanced illness or to social disadvantage. The OAIC leadership has played a leading role in bringing together these two different models of vulnerability. The LAC will build on the enviable track record of OAIC team, whose research accomplishments and mentoring in these areas has often shifted paradigms in aging and improved clinical care. The LAC will play the central role in coordinating the 5 UCSF OAIC cores, in maintaining communication across programs, and identifying new opportunities, both within and outside the OAIC. The LAC will monitor the success of each core based on tangible metrics of productivity: Research leading to publications in the highest impact journals and new NIH grant funding. The LAC will monitor, stimulate, evaluate, remediate, and report progress toward the goals ofthe OAIC. The LAC will also maintain the substantial collaborations with other UCSF research centers, including the UCSF CTSI and RCMAR, and will establish new collaborations which will leverage OAIC resources and develop new and established investigators in aging research. The overall goal ofthe LAC is to provide the leadership and administration to support the activities ofthe entire UCSF OAIC. To achieve this goal, the LAC has 10 Specific Aims: 1. To provide overall leadership, direction, and coordination for OAIC Cores 2. To provide day-to-day management of the UCSF OAIC. 3. To manage fiscal matters, review use of Core resources, and make reallocation decisions 4. To ensure communications with key individuals and programs. 5. To assess scientific opportunities for new uses of Core resources, and to plan for such uses, with special consideration of opportunities for translation between clinical research, practice and policy. 6. To assess and plan areas of collaboration among UCSF OAIC Cores and with other OAICs 7. To solicit, review proposals for RCDC Awards, PESC Pilot Projects, and Development Projects. 8. To organize activities of the UCSF OAIC advisory and review panels 9. To monitor Core progress and implement necessary remediation. 10. To accomplish Annual Meeting participation and a successful Mid-Cycle Review.